


Ash Vs The Crow

by rambrogizmo



Category: Evil Dead - All Media Types, The Crow - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Other, fandom battle, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambrogizmo/pseuds/rambrogizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two supernaturally powered mortals fight to complete their cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ash's Powers,Abilities, and weaknesses

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series of SuperFandomBattles. These first 2 chapter will focus on the powers and abilities of the fighters. Each battle will contain a story abd battle. I hope you enjoy and place a suggestion for a battle in the comments.

Ash's powers and abilities:  
-Chainsaw  
-Boomstick  
-Adapts to surroundings  
-Charismatic   
-Wide array of weapon use  
-Custom made hand

Ash's weaknesses   
-Shows carelessness  
-Those he loves die  
-Haunted by failures  
-Has an evil version of himself   
Lost one of his hands


	2. The Crow (Eric Draven) Powers, Abilities, and weaknesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man with a tortured soul.

Powers and Abilities:  
-Enhanced strength, speed, and agility   
-fast reflexes  
-hieghten sense  
-Accelerated healing  
-Sees through his crow's eyes  
-can turn into a crow

Weaknesses:  
-guilty conscious   
-huanted by deceased girlfriend   
-if his crow gets hurt he feels it


	3. Deadite or Wierdo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day at S-mart until some weirdo should up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is too wordy and doesn't contain much action but the next chapter should be more action packed.

It was eight O'clock on a Saturday night. Most people are out with friends and having fun. Most people. Ash instead was working the checkout counter at the local S-Mart. The deadite slaying hero has save humanity countless times but sadly being a hero doesn't pay the bills. Nope instead he is here being bored out of his mind. 

God lord i'm bored, thinks Ash. After his big adventure with the deadites this town seemed so small. I wish i could do something important again. Something to stop the boredom. Since business was slow, ash grabbed the nearest broom and began sweeping. As he sweeped his mind wandered. After a couple minutes he began to think of Cheryl. When he was fighting the deadites he never had time to grieve, now a days he can't stop thinking about how he failed her. As he thought about her he couldn't stop himself for tearing up. As the tear began to run down his cheek ash whispered, I'm sorry. 

Ash's thoughts were interrupted by a body crashing through the front window. Ash hurried over to the man. It took him a couple seconds to recognize the man. He was a member of the local gang. Him and the other psychos collect insurance money from his boss. Ash doesn't agree with what they do but as long as they live him alone he could care less who they threaten. The man began to move slighty. 

He is a....... monster, say the gang member before a bullent went through his head. 

Ash turn around to see a man standing in the doorway holding a smoking gun. He seemed to have facepaint on that was covered by his semi long hair. The stranger also wore an all black attire. 

After checking on his handy work the man turned to leave. 

Hey! Where do you think your going, screams Ash to the stranger. 

The sinner has been puinished, was all he had to say. 

What gives you the right to punish him. Who are you anyways, says Ash as slowly backs to the checkout counter. 

I was once Eric Draven, him and his fellow killers stole that and so much more from me. 

Listen kid I know how much it hurts to lose someone this is not the way. 

Erics eyes flared with anger, don't pretend you know my pain. They deserve their death. If you try to stop me, you will feel the sorrow of crow. 

So you call yourself the crow. Wanna know what they call me eric?

Eric takes a look at his nametag. What do they call you ash, eric says his name with as much venom as a person can. 

They call me the king, as Ash says this he grabs his trusted Boomstick from behind the counter and shoots his darkly dressed adversary with one smooth movement. 

As Eric feel to the ground Ash smirked and stated long live the king. 

His victory was short lived as The Crow began climbing to his feet. 

Well i guess tonight won't be so boring after all.


	4. There can only be one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fight.

The Crow was the first to mount an offense. He dived towards Ash's chest. As Ash fell Eric pouced on him and began to punch him with unfiltered fury. Ash in a desperate move grabbed his trusted boomstick and used the butt of the gun to pound Eruc in the face. The pain was enough to give Ash a chance to throw his attacker off him. As soon as they both rose to their feet Ash tackled Eric through the front door. 

Ash rose to his feet outside the store and looked at the shattered front door and says, shit that is difintely coming out my paycheck. As he said this he felt a strong arm wrapped around his neck. 

Why do you fight for them. Why do you fight for the scum of humanity, screams Eric. 

Ash struggled to say, Who are.... ack....to decide their fate. As he says this he grabs a broken piece of glass from the shattered door and stabbed Eric in the neck. Eric staggered back and fell hard onto his back. After a few seconds, a black crow landed on Eric's chest and stared into his eyes. In seconds Eric began to stirring. 

Ash didn't understand how but he felt thwt the bird was helping his opponent. In one swift motion he kicked the crow about three feet. As he kicked he the bird he hears Eric scream in pain. Ash realized his chance to finish the fight was here. He quickly ran back inside the store to collect his Boomstick. As he returned the spot that once held a bleeding injured man, now only held blood and broken glass. 

Then he heard the loud calls of the kicked crow. As he approached it the crow stared into his eyes. 

As this was happening another crow land behind him unnoticed. Then the crow tranforms back into Eric Draven and in his hand is a shard of glass. Quickly he slits Ash's throat. As Ash struggles to breathe Eric crouched down and stared into Ash's fading eyes. 

You should be happy Ash, Eric says quietly as he stares off into the distance. You died trying to do good. That's more than most can say. Here's some advice, if you get the chance go into the light don't even listen to option B. You don't deserve this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a lot of thought into this story so i hope you enjoyed it. 


	5. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't really think it was over, did you?

It has been 3 hours since the hellish battle between Ash williams and The Crow. Out in the street lies the lifeless body of the unintentionally hero Ash Williams. Suddenly a large dark bird with a blood red streak down the middle of it's body. It landed softly on ash chest and gaze into his eyes. 

-inside Ash's subconscious-

Ash wakes up in a pure white room with a dark desk in the middle of the room. Behind the desk is a man with jet black hair and a red streak running through it. 

Hello Mr. Williams, says the man with polite smile. 

Ummm hello,says Ash with confusion. Heu biddy i don't mean rude but were am i?

This place has many names but my personal favorite is purgatory. 

Purgatory! Why the hell am i in purgatory. 

Well actually your suppose to be in heaven but i pulled some strings, before you get mad i have information to share. There is a cult trying to revive deadites to serve their god. 

So why don't you deal with it. 

Because only one person can handle this situation, after taking a Deep beath the stranger continued, i can grant you unbelievable power. 

Ash began looking for an exit, im not interested. 

What if i gave you a group to work with. The same group you failed to save, he said with a sly smile. 

Ash was left spechless, can you really...

I can do it with ease all I need is your agreement so how does that sound. 

Ash slowly grow a smile, Groovy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a challenge of sorts.


	6. Call to action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A contest for artists.

Since the Ash vs The Crow story has ended I decided to create a contest. 

The challenge is to create the best Ash vs The Crow art piece. The winner will be posted on my tumblr as the best. All credit will be given to artist. 

RULES:  
1)Must be original art  
2)Send to my tumblr Rambrogizmo or email at albertosoto24@yahoo.com  
3) Must be submitted by August 20th

HAVE FUN AND GOOD LUCK 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All questions can be put in the comments or sent directly to the email provided

**Author's Note:**

> For more look for Rambrogizmo on tumblr


End file.
